Automated analyzers are commonly used diagnosing conditions in individuals, or for testing pools of samples from one or multiple individuals. For analyzing an analyte in a sample, reagents are required. Such reagents have to be provided to the analyzer and distributed within the analyzer. Therefore, reagents are commonly kept in reagent cassettes which can be loaded or unloaded into or from the analyzer. Frequently, such reagents are temperature sensitive. In some analyzers, reagents are only loaded for a single load and then manually retrieved and transferred into a refrigerator. Analyzers are also known with onboard cooled storage.
The present invention provides for improved automated analyzers, systems and methods comprising cooled storage of reagents.